Lillian, Daughter of Hermes
by Charlotte.PolkaDot
Summary: Lillian, a daughter of Hermes embarks on a quest. Practicing skills she never would have even guessed she had.


**This is my first story, I appreciate constructive criticism but please no bashing**

 **thank you**

I was walking through the halls during free period when my mom called. She told me that my twin brother Frank had one of his blackouts and was in the hospital, and she was coming to pick me up.

I went to the main office to wait, telling my headmaster, Mrs. Gougee about my brother and how I was leaving campus for a day and my mom was picking me up. She was disappointed since it was the second to last day of school.

My name is Lillian, I'm 14 and have a strange life. Like seriously messed up. I have ADHD and am labeled as a "Trouble maker." Man, if only they'd met Frank.

The car ride to the hospital was silent until I finely found the courage to ask my mom something that was bugging me for months, "Why did you send me and Frank to boarding schools?"

"Honey-" but before she could finish I cut her off "Please, I want the truth. And why separate, I know it wasn't that I couldn't get into his."

"It has to do with your father." She fell silent, deep in thought.

"Well?" I replied. "And how could it be about my dad? I never knew him."

"Its complex honey"

"I'm 14. Don't treat me like a child!" I was getting louder as the conversation continued, letting out all the anger I had for my mom.

"It's the only way you two would be safe." She said, bursting into tears.

"Safe from what?" I asked, more curiously than angry. Then years of memories popped into my mind.

At the playground when I was 5 there was a strange man with a black hood draping over his face. My friends and I were playing Frisbee, when somebody threw it off coarse. I went to go get it and saw a glimpse of his face. No one believed me at the time but I swore he only had one eye.

On a field trip when I was 7, we were at a statue exhibit and one winked at me, and another one waved! If statues could wink or wave, then what else could they do?

"What does it mean mom?" I couldn't help but shedding a few tears myself.

"I think you and Franklin need to go to summer camp." Her expression made it pretty clear she didn't want me to push her any further.

Once we arrived at the hospital, it took out about an hour for Frank to wake up. So I brought out some paper and pencils from my backpack and drew in the corner.

When he finely woke up he looked to me, I couldn't read his expression. That worried me. Being twins we can usually tell what the other one is thinking, or at least a good idea. But I got nothing.

After my mom finishing seeing if he was okay, she left the room to use the restroom. Did she really care if he was okay? A week ago, I would've said no, without hesitation, but now I'm not sure. I walked over to him.

"We're going to a summer camp, mom told me dad wanted us to go."

"Why would he care, not like he ever even met us." Frank inquired. "Did she happen to mention where this camp is."

"No." I admitted, "I'll ask when she comes back." Just then a nurse came in. She looked worried.

"Children, your mother has ran from the building, no one knows why but while she was crossing the street in front of the entrance, she got hit by a car. You'll need to follow me." I grabbed Frank's hand as he got out of bed, and together we walked down the hall to see our mother.

~New Chapter~

"Children!" she exclaimed, with a wild look in our eyes "Come darlings." The look flared, something was wrong. I looked to the nurse. I was about to ask but Frank beat me to it

"Is it safe?" he whispered, "Something seems wrong with her eyes." I nodded in agreement.

"Just not to long." The nurse reassured "But you two are fine." We walked over. She looked to me, making eye contact. The flare grew. I stepped back quickly, the nurse put her hand on my shoulder, I jumped. Frank grabbed my hand. And I blacked out.

At first I was standing in a dark mist, nothing but darkness surrounding me. A man stepped out of the mist; he had a black suit on, holding a staff with two ribbons intertwined. Or were those snakes? He looked vaguely familiar, like an actor or something she saw on TV. Then Frank appeared,

"How do I know you?" I asked the man, but Frank answered first.

"He's our father, Hermes" I was so stunned. How would Frank know who our father is? And why did the man seem familiar, was it that he was my father? He did have similar features to Frank and me.

"No" I told myself, "It's not that." I knew I've seem him somewhere. Maybe he was an actor, but before I could think about it the scene changed.

I was standing on a little hill leaning against a pine tree; it was about 20 feet tall. Below me was a baby blue painted house, maybe about four stories high or so, surrounded by a bunch of unusual looking buildings. When I looked a little further, I saw a strange group of buildings by the beach. The main were positioned in a Greek Ω, but then others were scattered around. None of them looked the same.

"Nice place isn't it?" I turned and to my surprise saw a girl who looked a little older than me, in all black with bangles and punk rock cloths.

"Um. I guess." Still puzzled of how she appeared out of nowhere, then I remembered I was still dreaming. "Who are-" before I could finish, everything turned bright white, and I woke up, me in the hospital bed this time.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Not particularly directed at anyone.

"Do you want to know in hours or days?" Frank said, walking up from behind me

"Days?" I responded. "Is it already summer?" I asked, remembering how we're going to summer camp. Was that the place in my dream?

"Yes its summer, you've been passed out for about three days the doctors said you were a coma. So I went home and packed all your stuff. We're going to summer camp."

"How's mom?" I asked I just remembered, but when I asked Frank expression darkened. "No." I said "No, no, no, no. She can't be."

"I'm afraid so, now come on we need to leave. Now." "The camp is in Long Island. Mom said we'd find a hill with a tall pine, about 20 feet tall or so. The camp is right past the hill. She said we wouldn't miss it."

"How are we getting there?" I asked. Tall pine, about 20 feet or so. "Could it be the same one?"

"The train." Frank replied fanning out a stack of money he took from his pocket. "Come on, let's go. Like now." We ran outside, in a hurry. Catching a taxi to the train station.

~New Chapter~

I'll Update Soon :)


End file.
